Advice and Disregard
by AnyankaNarcissa
Summary: Entering Hogwarts: Scorpius Malfoy, trying to comply to everyones wishes, but failing miserably? The one who reads, will see... SM/RW NextGen


_Disclaimer: The nearest thing I come to owning anything magic is my chemistry books._

You love your parents and cannot believe that this day is the day your life will take a different path. As long as you can remember (and being eleven and being proud of remembering this much) they have always been a shelter for you.

Children are running around, yelling things to each other, but all you can feel is sorrow because you will be a part of another world now, a world where your parents no longer have a central part.

Everything you know, your parents have taught you. You have learned to be charming and polite in company of adults, to play on your strengths and cover your weaknesses. Your mother has learned you proper etiquette and behaviour, always stressing the importance of a good first impression. Your father has been central in teaching you how to deal with your forthcoming life.

"_Remember Scorpius, your hono__ur is never more on stake than when you let other people know that you also have feelings. Your mother and I have fought to re-establish our position in the society. Do not make our mistakes, but do not be so humble that you become an easy victim for others." _

You have of course met children before, but you have never been the kind of boy to dirty your hands except for when it comes to quidditch. You have a few friends, but no one who seems to be like you, who enjoy reading books and playing the piano. You are always calm and collected, and always evaluate the situation before you act.

Your teachers have told you that you're an exceptional student for such a young age, and you are of course flattered. But you realise that even though you know some magic from home, only hard work will bring you success, and of course, being a Malfoy, you crave to succeed.

And now you are standing here, in a cacophony of noises, a blur of colours, looking at the Hogwarts train which will bring you to what will become your new home. Your parents wanted you near home, and even though Grandfather suggested sending you to Durmstrang, they objected heavily, telling him that sending you to the British school will help you accommodate to the post-war Wizarding society.

You know that some of your friends will be here, but they are probably running around with some others, or they are late as usual. Your father directs your attention towards a big group of witches and wizards, most of them with red hair.

"These people are the founders of our society, Scorpius."

You recognise Harry Potter of course, he is known throughout the world. He is holding his arm around a redheaded woman, who must be his wife, judging by the gazes he sends her. You're too young to understand what those feelings are and the depth of them, but it reminds you of the looks your parents exchange when you're alone at home with them, (even though you thought Mother was your girlfriend and not Fathers' when you were much younger) and it is a natural conclusion for you.

Another couple stands next to the Potters. You have read the latest edition of "Hogwarts – A History," of course, and you suppose they must be his best friends from the school years, and fellow war heroes – Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Their children are teasing each other a bit, but they're at least not as uncivil as the other ones running around the platform.

For half a second you believe that this is someone you can try to build friendship with, and then, the tall redheaded man who you suspect is mister Weasley looks in your direction. He whispers something to his daughter, who is also a redhead, but a few shades deeper than her father, and then she looks straight at you, her brown eyes narrowing a fraction. It is over in a moment, and she turns back towards her father, slapping him playfully on the arm. And then your father speaks, after directing a nod towards Mr Potter and Mr Weasley.

"Rose Weasley will be in your year, Scorpius. I wouldn't be surprised if you two have to fight to be in top of every class."

The questioning look in your eyes is returned by a rare chuckle by your father. He nods towards Mrs Weasley, and says:

"I was never able to beat Hermione Weasley in anything. I underestimated her because of her blood. Be sure never to do my mistakes."

Something flashes across his eyes, and years later, you will understand the pain your father feels at this moment. You have of course learned that the highest circles in society mostly contains the older families, the _pure_ ones, but father says that this doesn't mean that these people make the best wizards and witches, only that they have the finances to keep themselves up there. Later, though, you will also come to understand that the high circles of the society is boring per definition, especially as you encounter more exciting opportunities.

* * *

There is almost impossible to find an empty compartment, but you manage to find one in the end of the train. Here you can sit and read a book, write a letter to your parents and find some tranquillity.

The dreams of a quiet time by yourself are crushed though, when one of the children of Harry Potter bursts in. He hesitates for a moment, but when you just look at him over the top of your book, he smiles easily.

"Do you think we could sit here with you? We promise not to do make too much noise."

You nod, and wonder briefly who "we" are, and what his definition of too much noise is, when the girl you saw – _Rose Weasley_ – follows him in. She stops in the door, but relaxes, sits down next to the boy you don't know whose name is yet, and starts rummaging around in her bag.

The boy offers you his hand, and you rise to your feet before you grab it.

"Albus Potter." He nods towards Rose, and continues. "Don't mind Rosie, she will probably just sit here reading, she's terrified she won't get through the books at least ten times before the exams."

You smile from the thought of it and introduce yourself. Albus' left eyebrow rises a bit, but only for a fraction of a second. Then he starts laughing.

"This is bloody brilliant! Rosie here has been told to beat you in every subject, so if we get to know you now, it will be easier to comply to Uncle Ron's wishes."

Rose huffs, but there is a small smile playing in the corner of her mouth, one that you in the years to come will come to think of as typically Rose, and extends her hand towards you.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose Weasley."

Her hand is cool, but it's nevertheless nice that someone wants to exchange pleasantries with you, and you repeat your name. Albus cuts in after this.

"Is it true that your middle name is Hyperion? Uncle Ron told us!"

Your middle name is never used, but Father has told you of the naming tradition both from the Black and the Malfoy families, and this is the reason that you have such an _uncommon_ name. Although Albus is not a usual name either, and you remark this.

"I was named after the Headmaster Hogwarts had when my dad went there," he says smugly. "And my middle name is Severus; he was his teacher in Potions."

You can't exactly smile at these facts, because your parents have told you about Father's involvement in the Second War. But Severus Snape _was_ father's favourite teacher, so you decide that you will not be angry at Albus for this, because he doesn't really know you yet, and you think that maybe he _is_ the kind who talks before he thinks. And then, Rose, who you hasn't said a word to you except her name, opens her mouth to reprimand him.

"Albus, are you out of your mind?" Her bossy voice fills the compartment. "You know of the history of the War, and how mum always tells us to be courteous and forgive people for their mistakes. It's not as poor Scorpius has anything to do with it!"

Albus has the decency to look ashamed, and it makes you feel a lot better. He nods, and mutters something about his mum saying that auntie Hermione is right about it. And after this, you know that everything will turn out alright, even if father warned you that this might happen. And then, for the next hours, you are talking about everything and nothing, as your mother would put it.

You quickly learn that Albus is born on May 21st, and that Rose's birthday is on October 31st (that's why she's so scary at times, according to Albus). Rose also has a middle name, and it is Minerva, after her mother's favourite teacher, who is Headmistress now.

While all of your family (except for your mother) has been in Slytherin, Rose and Albus tells you that everyone expects them to be in Gryffindor. Almost everyone, that is, because Rose's mother has told her that it's not determined before you're actually sorted, and that she shouldn't let others decide for herself.

"Mum thinks that I might be in Ravenclaw, but it doesn't really matter, because we'll have the same courses no matter what house I'm sorted into."

You have to agree on this, and while you would like to make your family proud, some of the stories your parents have told you makes you think that Ravenclaws are a lot nicer than Slytherins.

The conversation takes a new direction, and Rose's cat is mentioned, Albus declares that he loves quidditch and Chocolate Frogs. Rose agrees. You talk about Wizards chess, which you all like, and every flavour beans, and give each other advise on which colours to avoid.

It is dark outside now, but the train continues to move on. It has been mostly you and your new friends today, although there has been some visits from Rose and Albus' family, and one of your friends from what you like to think of as before Hogwarts, who spent twenty minutes in your compartment before he got bored and went back to his own compartment where there was a lot more noise, and more important, no girls.

And then, Albus' older brother comes in. He has the same eyes as Albus, but his hair is a reddish brown instead of black. He chuckles when he sees the three of you together.

"Are you preparing yourself to be sorted into Slytherin, Albie?"

Albus jumps up at this comment; and it is clear that his brother knows exactly which buttons to press to make him lose his temper. Rose clears her throat, clearly being used to this bickering.

"Albus, you know it doesn't matter what house we get sorted into." Then she turns towards James and shakes her head. He smiles warmly at her.

"Rosie, you must let me tease Albus, that's what he's here for, isn't it?" But he smiles as he says it, and then he wants to make your acquaintance as well.

"Scorpius Malfoy," you say with a clear voice.

"I already knew of course, dad says you look exactly like your father when they started school. Err… You seem a bit nicer, though. I'm James Potter, by the way, the funniest _and _most charming of my siblings." This earns a laugh from you, and you decide that you like this person as well. For five minutes, James stands in your compartment, telling jokes and asking questions about you. You repeat that you like quidditch, reading and Wizarding chess, to which he chuckles.

"You're a perfect match for Rosie then! Too bad she has orders not to marry you, you'll just have to find someone else as boring as her." This confuses you, and Rose blushes, mumbling something about her father joking about what she's to do and not while she attends Hogwarts, before she clears her throat.

"The fact that I don't find Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to be my most likely future career choice doesn't mean that I'm boring, James." She says, her bossy tone of voice surfacing once again.

"Ever the adult, Rosie. But I think we'll be at Hogwarts in a quarter of an hour or something, so you should probably change into your robes." James winks, and then he's gone.

Fifteen minutes later, you have changed into your black robes and arrived at Hogsmeade Station. You're leaving the train, following the voice that calls "First years here!" several times, and with your two new friends, you feel a bit better about facing Hogwarts, the Sorting and everything that may come with it.

_

* * *

__A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in two years or so, so I hope you take time to review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome._


End file.
